


Too Late

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: The promo for next ep got me excited so here! Enjoy Barry/ Iris angst we love a divorced, co-parenting couple!!





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a rewrite of an old fic and there are prob mistakes as usual but enjoy!  
> Ps: There is a deleted scene where Iris legit threatens to jump Ralph so her behavior isn't stretching it plus some of y'all seem to forget my girl is a black woman we don't play when it comes to family periodt!

ENT. CENTRAL CITY. STAR LABS

The lab has just gone quiet, there's unmistakable tension, no one quite knows what to do. It is important to note that BARRY walks back into the room- slowly.

IRIS immediately confronts her husband, her stance is angry, she's on edge.

IRIS  
Where is she, what did you do with my daughter? 

BARRY looks down at his feet avoiding her piercing gaze.

IRIS   
Actually, you know what, don't answer that because if you say the wrong thing, Bartholomew, I swear on Grandma Esther's grave that I will jump you. I am _not_ playing.

BARRY  
I uh put her away.

IRIS raises a warning eyebrow, BARRY gulps but continues.

BARRY  
In the pipeline.... where she is now crying and-

Iris lunges at Barry, the team manages to hold her back.

JOE  
Okay baby, why don't you and Barry go talk this out in private. I'm gonna head home and give the sitter the rest of the night off, call me if you need me.

JOE kisses IRIS's cheek while grabbing CECILE's hand. He looks sternly at BARRY as they walk away. The rest of the team clears the room.

IRIS  
Let her out

BARRY shrugs nonchalantly. 

BARRY  
No 

IRIS  
Excuse me? I don't know if you've forgotten, but whether you like it or not she's still family.

BARRY  
Who's been lying to us from the  _first_ day she got here! How are you going to forgive her that easily?

IRIS  
You know as much as you like to think you are, you're not exactly a saint yourself.

BARRY  
And what's that supposed to mean?

IRIS  
You've lied countless times over the years in order to protect me, the team, this city.

BARRY  
Yes, but this is different!

IRIS rolls her eyes

BARRY  
Really okay, Barry please go on, I'd love to hear you tell me how this is completely different from any other situation we've been in.

BARRY  
You don't get it do you?  He killed my parents Iris! None of this, none of it is right!

IRIS  
I understand that, and I'm not going to pretend that Thawne is our regular baddie of the week but, again, she's our daughter, Barry. That has to mean something to you!

BARRY  
How do you know that? How do you know that she isn't just some creation, some random part of Thawne's elaborate plan? 

IRIS  
Babe seriously? You can't honestly believe that.. you know what, you're being ridiculous.

BARRY  
Am I? Because it seems like we never learn. Every year, I let someone in, every year I let someone get close. And every single time it's ME who gets hurt! It's ME who has to fix things! It's ME who let Thawne win! He's always gonna win Iris, he's always gonna be one step ahead. One minute faster, one morsel smarter ALWAYS, ALWAYS, ALWAYS. When do I get to be happy, when do I get to have something normal? He's taken everything from me my mom, my dad, and now my daughter. When do I get to take something from him? WHEN DOES IT END? I can't look at her anymore... I can't hear her laugh without hearing him too, or see her smile without seeing him smirk. I can't trust my own child and it's my fault!

IRIS  
It's NOT your fault!

BARRY  
YES, it is! I left you alone, I leave you alone Iris and I don't come back! I don't know how to stay, I don't know how to let things be the way they're supposed to. That's why I- I have to fix this 

BARRY begins to walk away, IRIS calls out to him exasperated.

IRIS   
Barry... Barry wait! Where are you going?

BARRY  
To the pipeline, I'm bringing her back, I know what I have to do.

The realization strikes IRIS suddenly, but not quickly enough, she's too late. A _whoosh_ lets her know that for better or for worse, her husband is gone.

End Scene

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
